Charmed Lineage 3X03:Battle of the Bulge
by TBorah89
Summary: Parker and Calleigh enlist the help of their family and friends for a spell to find their missing son. As usual the spell backfires and sends them back in time to WWII where they encounter an artifact that may be the key to bringing their son home once and for all. Bianca is turning thirty and the gang turns out to celebrate in style and their usual antics ensue.


A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking this out with me your support means everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but if I did it would go something like this.

Summary: Calleigh and Parker enlist the help of their friends to say a spell to recover their missing son. Of course with their luck the spell backfires and sends them back in time to WWII where they will encounter an artifact that may hold the key to bringing their son home once and for all. Bianca is turning thirty and the gang comes out to celebrate and their usual antics ensue. Troy and Val begin prepping for their wedding and things turn out to be a little more tricky than they first anticipated. Jason is moving closer to leaving his fiancé for Carly, but before he can she finds out that he has been cheating. A showdown between Carly and Katie ensues with some harsh truths finally revealed. Ricky continues to remain mum about the fact that he imprinted on another woman and when Patty finds out she is going to be livid with him for not just being honest with her to begin with. Donnie continues to be torn between her two lovers, but with Sarah now in the picture she may have to make her choice sooner rather than later. Will it be the right choice though? Only time will tell that.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Over The Hill**

Chris was laid out across the couch with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Paige lay on his chest taking up the same position as her father. It was one of his rare afternoons off and he was spending some quality time at home being lazy. The two were currently watching the baseball game contentedly.

"Ace, did you know that daddy used to play baseball?" Chris moved one of his hands out from behind his head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You only tell me about it all the time, daddy." Paige replied snuggling further into him.

"I played third base and Uncle Hank played outfield and he would pitch sometimes we won two World Series titles while we played." Chris could talk for hours about his time in the majors.

"Why did you stop playing, daddy?" Paige asked him.

"Because I had to come home to be your daddy and that is the most important job that I've ever had. You were still in mommy's tummy when I was playing baseball." Chris kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that you're my daddy. You're the best daddy ever." Paige loved being wrapped up in her dad's arms she felt the safest there.

"And you're the best daughter ever. I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world, not even a cookie and we both know how much I love cookies." Chris teased as he started tickling her. One of his favorite sounds in the world was her laughter. He could listen to it for hours and never get bored. "I just had the best idea we should go raid the kitchen I'm pretty sure that momma just made a fresh batch of cookies." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Paige jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, daddy, we have to hurry."

"Christopher Perry and Paige Victoria Halliwell, don't you two even think about it." Rachel told them she had been on the stairs watching them interact for awhile. She loved how devoted her husband was to their children.

"We are innocent." Chris grinned at her.

"What daddy said." Paige agreed with her father.

"I know that is a lie neither one of you is innocent and I don't buy for a minute that you weren't about to do something to get in trouble." Rachel called them out.

"Damn, babe, have a little bit of faith in us." Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

"Please, I don't trust either one of you two any farther than I can throw you. Each of you is bad enough on your own when you get together you're a hundred times worse." Rachel had taken up a stance with her hands on her hips as she stared them down.

"Alright, Ange." Chris smirked he'd just called her by her mother's name.

"You don't have a lot of room to talk about anyone, Piper. I may be like my mother at times, but you are like your mother all the time." Rachel retaliated in kind.

"It could have been worse I could have called you Mickey." Chris pointed out to her.

"I could strangle you sometimes for the things that come out of your mouth." Rachel came over and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. "That however doesn't mean that I don't love you and find you incredibly sexy at all times."

Chris kissed her back rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"Parental nookie, yuck!" Paige yelled out and ran away.

"That girl is so her mother's daughter anything mushy and she runs for the hills." Rachel laughed. She loved that little girl like she was her own, but that didn't change the fact that she was just like Bianca when she wanted to be.

"You are absolutely right on the money with that one wife of mine." Chris couldn't disagree with her because she was right.

* * *

Parker had a map spread out across the coffee table in his living room. The remnants of more than a few take out meals also filled the room. He heaved a sigh and threw the crystal that he had been using to scry across the room. "Son of bitch! Damn it all to hell!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Do I want to know what that temper tantrum was about or am I better off not asking?" Calleigh asked her husband as she stepped into the room wearing nothing but his t-shirt. Since they had started looking for Jesse together she'd been spending more and more time in their home. They had also fallen in bed together more than a few times.

"I've just been scrying for Jesse all damn morning and I haven't come up with a motherfucking thing. He has to be out there somewhere, Cal. He did not just drop off the face of the earth. If he were dead we would know about it. That only leaves two damn options at this point. He's either being held in the underworld or he's being held by someone who is using a spell to mask his location." Parker rubbed his temples to ward off the headache he could feel forming.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him from behind and started kissing on the back of his neck. "Relax, baby, you just said it yourself. We know that he's not dead so he's out there somewhere waiting for us to find him. You're not going to be any good to him all keyed up like this. Calm down, I know how hard this is I'm going through it too."

"What I wouldn't give for a good stiff drink right now." Parker sighed as he let himself give into the magic she was working on his body.

"But you're not going to have one, because you've been doing very well with your drinking lately and I don't want to see you have a setback. Did you try a spell to find him yet?" Calleigh rested her chin on his shoulder and breathed him in. Things weren't perfect between them again, but they were better than they had been.

"I have a call into B about a spell that I want to use. I don't want a repeat of the last spell that we tried it turned me into a dog and it took you awhile to reverse it." Parker raised her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You should be thankful that I turned you back at all. It's was nice having you as a dog you were loyal and you listened so well plus I didn't have to listen to your smart ass mouth." Calleigh joked.

"That is not nice at all, Cal. I wouldn't say things like that about you. I think that save for a few slips here and there I have been a good husband to you." Parker joked back.

"You have been a very good husband to me. I told you that you have nothing to feel guilty about. You and I tore each other apart and we needed time alone so that we could be together again. I'm really not mad at you for sleeping with someone else. If that kept you out of a bar and from making unwise choices then I'm glad that you had someone to take comfort in when you couldn't find that with me." Calleigh assured him for the thousandth time.

"I know that you're not mad at me for that, but sometimes I get mad at myself for it. I should have known better. I'm sorry." Parker apologized.

Calleigh pecked his cheek. "I forgive you, but there is nothing for me to forgive. We weren't together at the time. It would be a different story if things between us had been good."

"Ok, ok, I get it, babe. You win for now." Parker relented.

"I knew that you would see things my way." Calleigh wrapped her arms tighter around him. She was just thankful that they had worked their way back to each other.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Turning Home- David Nail

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Halliwell Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- AJ Cook

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

Greg Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Amanda Righetti

Carly Halliwell- Sophia Bush

Patty Halliwell- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Brandon Barash

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Victor Halliwell- Taylor Kinney

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

"I don't have an opinion about colors don't ask me, I don't care where we have this thing, and I don't care who marries us as long as we get married. Let me note that a long engagement also wouldn't hurt my feelings in the least little bit." Troy announced as he sat down with Val, Phoebe, Nicole, Penny, and Emily to start planning their wedding.

"Then what exactly do you plan on contributing to this, Troy?" Nicole asked her son.

"I have nothing to contribute. As a matter of fact this wedding could be planned without me. Just tell me when to show up and what to wear and I will be a happy camper." Troy answered his mother.

"Troy Timothy, that is not going to fly with me. This is your wedding too and I want to know what you think." Val scowled at him.

"Fine, I'll give you my input, but I can't promise that you're always going to like it." Troy shrugged.

"Let me put it this way if Chuck could help Prue plan their wedding you're not going to have any trouble helping Val." Phoebe pointed out to him.

"I personally think that any man that wants to marry either of my crazy sisters has a problem, but this is you we are talking about we all already know that you're a couple cards shy of a deck." Penny quipped.

"The same thing can be said for anyone who wants to be with your crazy ass." Val stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"I don't think we have to worry about me getting married for awhile. My prime candidate for the husband position is not really husband material at this point in time." Penny spat back at her.

"Ok, let's get started before this situation gets totally out of hand. Have you guys thought of a date yet?" Emily asked trying to keep them on track.

"I was thinking Valentine's Day that gives us seven months and that is plenty of time to get a wedding together." Val suggested.

"And I'm thinking not I'm not getting slammed for forgetting our anniversary and Valentine's Day at the same time." Troy vetoed the idea.

"Then what do you suggest?" Val asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking that we could shoot for next May or June." Troy told her.

"Troy, that's like a year. Why do you want to wait that long? I will be twenty-five in October and you'll be thirty-two our birthdays are only seventeen days apart. You're almost exactly seven years older than me and I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to be in my mid thirties and still be having your kids. I want that out of the way quick and while I'm still young enough that I actually enjoy the experience." Val argued with him.

"Who said anything about having kids right away? I know I didn't. Baby steps, Val, I do want a family with you eventually, but it's not something that I want to rush. You and I have a few things to hammer out before we start thinking about kids. Like where we are going to live for one thing. I have a business here and yours is in New York. Shane Brothers' Salvage and Excavation isn't something that I can exactly run just anywhere. I suppose I could branch out and have a New York office, but that means things that I rather not think about." Troy rambled on.

"You are the one who proposed to me and pushed me to give you a chance. You told me that I'm your home and you'll always come back to me. It's a little soon for you to be getting cold feet already. I know that you meant every word of what you said, but when being faced with having to change your rambling ways that scares the shit out of you. We both know that I'm right, so there is no use in you denying it. As long as it was an abstract process it was fine, but now that it has become real you want to turn tail and run away like you always do when you're faced with something that you can't handle. You're a runner and I've accepted that about you. I love you and I'm going to chase you no matter how far you run. I'm asking you to trust that no matter what I'm always going to be right behind you." Val took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes as she spoke. She said just what she knew he needed to hear.

"In that case I think we can go ahead and do that Valentine's Day wedding after all. On a couple of conditions none of that pink shit that you're so fond of and none of the hearts and naked baby angel crap. I know you just as well as you know me. This relationship is a two-way street littered with empty vodka bottles and delinquent behavior. We started as a dirty fling that drug on a little longer than either of us expected it to and we were both surprised when we started falling for each other." Troy relented.

"Troy, I'm not saying that it has to be Valentine's Day I just don't want to be like my brother, sister, and cousin who all had very hastily thrown together weddings." Val reasoned with him.

"Val, we can get married on Valentine's Day that is perfectly fine with me. I would watch who's weddings I was insulting if I were you. I will have you know that I threw together Prue and Coop's weddings via my business contacts." Troy reminded her.

"Troy, I'm pretty sure those were your black market criminal contacts. In interests of keeping my stress levels under control so I don't have the urge to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes at the same time I'm going to pretend like that isn't the case." Nicole gave her oldest son a look.

"I'm putting you two down for Valentine's Day and I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. The only way that date changes is in case of dire emergency. I'm not going to let either one of you off the hook that easily." Penny put her foot down with them.

"Val, it's not too late to elope." Troy suggested in jest. Well he was half joking anyway.

"We aren't eloping, Troy." Val rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, I would do very unpleasant things to the two of you if you even thought about it. If Hank and B didn't elope when I was planning their wedding I'm thinking that you two can survive." Phoebe put her two cents in on the matter.

"I do have one request in all of this and it's not a big deal, but it means something to me." Troy said.

"What is it, Troy?" Val asked eyeing him skeptically, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what this request was.

"I want to plan our honeymoon that's not up for discussion. My request is that instead of tuxes we kinda do an Indiana Jones attire for me and the groomsmen." Troy went out on a limb.

"Babe, I actually kinda love that idea. It's you and it's me. We are both highly unorthodox. Let me take care of that. I'm pretty sure that I can draw something up that you'll like." Val was on board with the idea.

"That brings us to best man and maid of honor." Emily consulted her checklist.

"Do you even have to ask me that question? My maid of honor is obviously Carly." Val said like the younger woman should have thought of that.

"Ok, Carly it is." Emily jotted that down. She looked over at Troy expectantly.

"I'm gonna go with Wyatt as my best man." Troy said after giving it some thought.

Penny looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "It's an unexpected choice, but a choice none the less."

"He keeps his kids alive I think I can trust him to write a speech and hold on to the rings." Troy joked.

"Not everything has to be decided today and I think that we made some pretty good choices. Now we have some magazines that you guys can just look through to get an idea of what you want. Val, I'm sure that you and Carly will come up with something for the clothes. We can nail down Roman and Jimmy both for the date when it comes to food. Emily and I will start scouting venues now just to be on the safe side." Penny reported.

"I will get Carly started on this as soon as possible. She's gonna hate me for it, but it can't be helped. Drawing up the designs and then settling on something we both think looks good enough can be pretty time consuming." Val replied.

"I'm a little surprised that Carly wasn't here today. This seems like the type of thing that you would need her for and it would be right up her alley." Phoebe commented.

"Carly is busy and I didn't want to drag her in until I had something for her to work with." Val quickly covered for her cousin. She knew where she was, she just didn't want her mother to know that she knew.

* * *

"Oh my God, every time that we do this it gets harder and harder for me to stay away from you for long periods of time." Carly lay back on the bed that was in DJ's spare bedroom panting heavily. She and Jason had just had a very invigorating round of sex.

"I hate having to stay away from you for more than just the sex." Jason grinned over at her. He was supposed to be at work at the moment, but he was playing hooky to spend time with Carly. It was rare that they were in the same town and they took advantage of every moment they could get together.

"Trust me I miss you for more than just the sex. It just happens to be a very good perk." Carly smiled and pulled him into a steamy lip lock.

"Mmm," Jason moaned into her mouth. "As much as I like where that is going I really have to get out of here and get back to work. My boss has a very horrible temper and if she finds out that I have been skipping work so I can screw my girlfriend she will hand me my ass on a silver platter."

"Just because you have to go doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't get to see nearly enough of you and I miss you when we're apart." Carly looked up at him and pouted.

"I promise you that it's not half as much as I miss you. On the bright side I'm talking to Katie just as soon as our schedules permit. It's gonna be no holds barred I'm laying everything out on the table and I'm walking away. I can still love my daughter and not be with her. I mean assuming she is even my daughter. I'm really not so sure anymore." Jason was doing his best to make good on his promise not to make her the other woman.

"Jay, I want you to take your time and not be foolish about this. There is no doubt in my mind that you plan on leaving her. I just want to make sure that when you you're smart about it." Carly replied.

Jason got up and stood with his back facing her. He threw his suit jacket down on the bed. "Carly, I've already consulted a lawyer. If Zoe is mine I plan on going for shared custody. I have all my ducks in a row the only thing I need to do now is execute my plan." He assured her.

While his back was turned to her Carly furtively slipped her panties into his jacket pocket. "It sounds like you really know what you're doing."

"I do really know what I'm doing. And besides that my lawyer is an absolute shark. Greg could sue God and win if he put his mind to it. Everything is under control." He finished dressing and bent down to kiss her lips.

"Greg is a damn fine lawyer I'll give you that. As long as you have things under control then I won't worry about the situation too much. I just don't want to see you lose everything or worse have to pay her child support and palimony." Carly retorted.

"Don't worry everything is fine. I will see you tomorrow night for sure. I plan on coming to that party alone." Jason kissed her one more time for good measure before leaving.

Carly put her hands over her face and sighed. After everything that he was risking to be with her she hoped that she could finally commit to him the way he deserved. It felt like a lot of pressure on her. She loved him of that she was sure. She was also positive that she couldn't live without him. But still the thought of doing the settled down and committed thing scared the fuck out of her.

* * *

Hank walked in the front door of his house with a huge grin on his face. He walked into the living room to find his wife sitting on the couch going over a case file with the TV on for background noise. He snuck up behind the couch and pressed his lips to her neck.

Bianca jumped slightly and craned her neck to look at him. "You're so lucky that I recognized your footsteps when you walked in or I could have hurt you badly. You scared the shit out of me, honey." She gripped her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to run the risk of waking those little monsters up from their nap. I know how hard it is to get them to go down." He kissed the spot behind her ear just because he could. Even after all this time together he still couldn't get enough of her. Some days he had to remind himself that this was really his life and not just some dream.

"Anna and Trip are both down for a nap. Victor is next door playing with his sister. Chris has those two and Rachel outside playing catch. He is such a goofball he rang the doorbell and asked is Vic could come out to play with him. He's really great about letting the twins spend time together even when it's his day with Paige." Bianca reported. "Where have you been all morning anyway?" She added.

"I know he is. We are making this situation work a lot better than I ever thought we would. He feels the same way I do he loves the twins like they are both his own and that goes for both sets of twins not just the two who really need it." Hank replied. "Someone I know has a pretty big birthday coming up tomorrow and I was out getting one of her presents." He whispered in her ear.

"Please don't remind me that I'm turning thirty tomorrow. It's a fact that I've been trying to block out of my head all summer. I feel like I'm getting old, babe. You'll only be twenty-seven at your next birthday." Bianca pouted slightly.

"B Lyn, you don't look a day over twenty-one. You're just as gorgeous now as you were the day I fell in love with you." Hank nuzzled her neck with the scruff on his face causing her to let out an involuntary giggle. "Ask me about your present that will cheer you up." He urged her excitedly.

"What did you get me?" Bianca asked with a smile on her face now. She couldn't help cheering up quickly because his enthusiasm was contagious.

Hank offered her his hand and pulled her up from the couch when she took it. "Step right this way, my lady, and I shall show you the wonders that await."

Bianca threw back her head and laughed. He sounded cheesy, but coming from him it was oddly endearing. "Lead the way, kind sir."

"Before I do that you will need this." Hank produced a blindfold and put it over her eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face to make sure that she couldn't see. Once he was satisfied that she couldn't see through her blindfold he led her outside. "Watch your step." He guided her down the front step.

"Hank, is all this really necessary?" Bianca asked him. She loved that he had gone out of his way to surprise her, but this seemed like a minor stage production.

"It is, but it is also worth it." Henry assured her. He stood her where he wanted her to go and he nodded his head to himself. "There perfect, you can take the blindfold off now." He announced.

Bianca took the blindfold off of her eyes and her jaw dropped in amazement. "You're kidding me right now, tell me that you're for real, Hank."

"This is for real, happy birthday, babe." Hank assured her. He was standing in front of a cherry red 1969 Ford Mustang convertible. He'd spent an arm and a leg on it but it was worth every penny just to see the look on her face.

"Oh my God, Hank, this is perfect, you're perfect. I can't believe you did this for me." Bianca gushed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Baby, this car is classic that is never going to go out of style just like you. I couldn't think of a more perfect gift and this is only part of what I got you." Hank bent his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Double H. I didn't think you could give a greater gift than the three kids you've given me, but you just proved me wrong. You never stop looking for ways to surprise and to keep our marriage fresh. I got damn lucky that you decided to stick around even after all the hell I put you through when we were dating. I can't live without you in my life and I love knowing that at the end of the day we are always going to come home to each other." Bianca spoke from her heart. That was rare for her she wasn't the type of person who expressed her feelings well, but every so often she felt the need to open up.

"Baby, you've got nothing to thank me for. But if you want to thank me you can thank me by taking me for a ride." Hank grinned at her.

"You bet your sweet ass that I want to take you for a drive. If you're lucky I may even find some out of the way spot for us to park and christen this baby." Bianca shot him a wicked grin.

Hank tossed her the car keys and jumped into the passenger seat. "In that case let's get going." He retorted excitedly.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the next installment. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me over the years and continue to read these. I just recently picked my muse for it back up again. I know this is a little on the short side, but I was excited to get new material out to you. Until next time please review.


End file.
